Can an Animal Love?
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save her life, Mew is transported to a different dimension. She then assumes the role of plain old boring human, Bella Swan. What she didn't expect was to find vampires…or love.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Can an Animal Love?**

**Rated T for brief violence and complicated theories of dimensions and time that might not be understood by those younger than thirteen.**

**Summary: In a desperate attempt to save her life, Mew is transported to a different dimension. She then assumes the role of plain old boring human, Bella Swan. What she didn't expect was to find vampires…or love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Pokémon, and no money is being made from this fanfiction.**

**Chapter Title: On the Run**

**OOOOO**

Mew flew faster than she ever had before. She didn't recognize the pokemon trailing her, but she guessed he wasn't friendly. From the glance she'd gotten, the pokemon had a form much like Mewtwo's, but he was about two feet taller. He also had another pair of arms, and his horns were much larger, about twice the size of Mewtwo's. This new pokemon was covered in black fur, and its horns and tail were red.

"Stop!" Mew shouted over her shoulder. "Why are you chasing me?"

The pokemon's only answer was a loud growl and a blast of psychic energy. Mew surrounded herself with her protective pink bubble, shielding herself from the energy. Hoping to distract the pokemon, Mew shot off a wave of her own psychic energy. If she knew what his weakness was, then she would target him with a specific attack, but she didn't, so the shock she sent him would have to do.

The pokemon blocked her energy with a red protective bubble. Mew frowned. How was she to get away if he matched her move for move?

She would teleport, but the pokemon had blocked that move, and now she was unfortunately stuck battling him. If she didn't get away soon, it was likely that she wouldn't survive.

The unknown pokemon opened its mouth, a hyper beam charging inside. Mew, predicting the attack, thickened her protective bubble. When the hyper beam hit her, she was sent flying back, but luckily was uninjured because of her bubble.

In retaliation, Mew sent a thundershock at the pokemon, but the electricity simply surrounded his bubble before fizzling out.

Mew was now slightly panicked. There didn't seem to be any way to defeat the other pokemon.

Suddenly, a blip of light appeared directly outside of Mew's bubble. This blip of light signaled a teleportation, and both Mew and the unknown pokemon knew this. Mew glanced to her side. "Azelf?"

"Drop the bubble!" Azelf shouted. "I'm going to teleport us out of here."

Mew dropped her bubble and leapt at her friend, the two disappearing right before the charging pokemon ran into them.

Mew looked around herself with shock when she saw she had been teleported to a cave filled with other legendaries. Jirachi, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Melspirit, Uxie, Azelf, and—to her surprise—Giratina were all gathered there.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mew asked, worry filling her.

Azelf sighed sadly, putting her paw on Mew's shoulder. "It seems that science didn't stop with cloning you once."

Mew stared at her with confusion, having no idea what she was talking about.

"They've created a new pokemon," Azelf explained, "and they're calling it Mewthree."

"Mewthree!" Mew exclaimed. "Why is it trying to kill me?!"

Azelf glanced back at the others before facing Mew again. "Well, its creators want to see if it's strong enough to defeat and kill you and Mewtwo. So…the others and I have decided to send you into hiding."

"You mean like into another time?" Mew asked.

Celebi shook her head. "Another time isn't safe enough."

"Not safe enough?" Mew repeated skeptically. "What pokemon other than you can travel time?"

"Palkia," Celebi stated matter-of-factly. "Arceus."

"Oh," Mew uttered, knowing that she had been put in her place. "Then where are you sending me?"

Lugia stepped forward then. "Another dimension, and we have gotten Giratina to oh-so-willingly volunteer to do the job."

Giratina screeched at Lugia aggressively, ramming against the shield of psychic energy that Latias and Latios were using to contain it. Lugia glared at the flailing pokemon. This seemed to anger Giratina further, and it shot a hyper beam at the energy surrounding it. The shield flickered, but Uxie stepped up to add his power to the shield, and it was firm once again.

"You won't be allowed to leave until you transport Mew safely to another dimension and return her," Lugia told Giratina. "But keep trying if you insist." Giratina let out another screech and continued to ram against the energy shield. Lugia shrugged. "Guess you're going to be stubborn."

"What about Mewtwo?" Mew asked, concerned with the safety of her first clone.

"He's sending his clone pokemon into hiding right now," Azelf told her," but when he's done with that we're going to send him to the same dimension as you."

Mew breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself for the drastic transition. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the presence of her friends. That was soon interrupted by another of Giratina's screams. Mew grimaced and opened her eyes. "Alright, I'm ready."

Lugia nodded and then closed his eyes, when they opened, they were a bright, glowing blue. He then opened his mouth and took in a great breath, and after a pause, it was released as the most painful, high-pitched scream Mew had ever heard. She covered her ears, letting out a small cry.

Giratina responded almost instantly, mimicking Lugia's scream. The screams soon morphed into an eerie song, still painful and high-pitched, but also beautiful.

Lugia opened his wings, and then began flapping them towards Giratina. Giratina seemed to be in a trance. He shook his head from side to side; his end of the song became more panicked than the calm tone of Lugia. Then, almost seeming desperate, Giratina opened its mouth and shot a black orb into the cave. The orb grew and grew until it was large enough for Mew to fit through.

Silence then echoed around the cave, greatly contrasting the raw melody it replaced.

Mew glanced at her friends, and with a final smile, she floated into the orb, the blackness closing into thin air behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mew opened her eyes to find a lush green forest, but it was immediately apparent to her that she wasn't alone. A man passed by the tree she was sitting on, and she carefully observed him. He had blond hair and gold eyes, and overall he seemed exactly like the humans in her dimension.

Mew concentrated and then quickly transformed into the most ordinary girl she could think of; she didn't want to call attention to herself. Her new form had brown hair and brown eyes. She then gracefully leapt down from the tree and landed on her feet. To her surprise, the man noticed the near silent sound and turned to face her.

"Hello," he greeted, walking over to her, "I'm Jasper."

Mew nodded and called upon the few human words and only name she knew how to say. "Hi." She then pointed to herself. "Bella."

Jasper nodded and offered his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

Mew just stared at his hand. She was not familiar with human customs and did not know what to do.

Jasper awkwardly dropped his hand. "Uh…are you lost? Do you need help?"

The only word Mew had understood was help, and she nodded her head vigorously. "Help! Help!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, staring at her and trying to sniff her inconspicuously. Mew took a step back nervously, afraid of the look in his eyes.

"What are you?!" Jasper hissed suddenly, grabbing onto Mew's arm. "Who are you?!"

"Mew!" she screeched, pulling against Jasper's grip. "Me-me-mew-ew-ewww!"

"Jasper, what's going on?"

In a matter of seconds, three other men joined them in the clearing. One was extremely buff with dark curly hair. The second was another blond, but he appeared older than the others. The last had bronze hair that was styled in a messy bed-head look. He seemed to be the youngest. All of them had the same gold eyes.

"This," Jasper said simply, pulling at Mew's arm. "Smell her."

The three men circled her, sniffing the air. Mew compared their actions to that of a police growlithe who was searching for a criminal. The pokemon watched them curiously and fearfully, wondering what they would do. For a split second, she thought about their matching gold eyes. Did all humans here have the same color eyes?

While Mew was childish, she wasn't stupid. She knew she had to do something to appear more human. She pointed to herself for the second time. "Hi. Bella."

"Is that your name?" the second blond asked.

"Yes. Name," Mew replied. Mew was having difficulty communicating with her few human words, but she was doing her best. She wished now that she would have spent more time trying to learn the language.

Out of nowhere, Mew felt a force in her mind. Shock entered her. Were these humans using psychic on her? How did they know pokemon attacks? Mew defended herself, pushing back and blocking the invader.

"I can't read her mind," the bronze-haired man announced. "She won't let me."

"She won't let you?" Jasper questioned, his face a mask of confusion.

The bronze-haired man nodded. "She won't let me. I can feel her blocking me out."

Jasper stared for a moment longer before the older blond asked, "What happened to you? Who are you?"

The bronze-haired man felt the barrier in Mew's mind lift, and he was hit by a barrage of images.

He saw the creature that was Mewthree—though he didn't know its name—furiously attacking something he couldn't see. He saw a black portal and heard the most painful of songs. He saw a forest, and he saw himself. But in every image there was something missing, Bella. It was almost like she was purposely blocking any sight of her out of the thoughts she showed him.

"She was attacked," the bronze-haired man whispered.

The older blond interrupted the younger man's train of thought. "I'm sorry, we're being terribly rude. My name is Carlisle, and these are my three sons Jasper, Emmet, and Edward," he said, pointing to each one in turn. Mew thought it was strange that the three boys were his sons. He didn't look old enough to have children that age. But she didn't know anything about this dimension, so she realized that it could be possible.

Mew just nodded, assuming from the pointing that he was giving her their names. Name was the only word she had picked up other than three sons. It was due to luck that she had answered Edward's question, because she hadn't understood a word of what he was saying, just like she couldn't understand them now. She had just wanted them to know her story so that some of their suspicion would subside. Unfortunately, she seemed to have made them even more suspicious of her.

They continued speaking to her, but she just stared blankly, tilting her head to the side slightly. She wasn't sure what they were trying to tell her, and she knew they wouldn't be able to understand her language, and so she was left only with the option of staring.

"I don't think she can speak English," Carlisle said, turning to look at his sons.

"Then what the hell are we going to do with her?" Emmett asked. "She won't understand anything we say. Plus we already know there is something wrong with her."

"I don't think she's human," Jasper added.

Edward glanced back at 'Bella' before facing his family again. "She looks human to me."

Jasper scowled. "That proves nothing. We look pretty human too if you haven't forgotten."

Edward stayed silent, knowing he was right.

Carlisle studied the girl for a moment. She seemed to shy away from them fearfully, but she didn't bother to run. It was almost like she knew things would be better for her if she stayed still. Her eyes were wide, full of not only fright, but also a petulant wonder. This is what caught Carlisle's interest the most. He had never seen such a look on a human before, and it made her seem different, inhuman. He made up his mind then. "We're taking her home with us."


End file.
